Bad Girls Need Love Too
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: "This was gonna work out, I was sure of it cause bad girls need love too and I think I'd just found it." Nick/Miley Niley One shot :


**Hey guysss! This one shot...is kinda old. I wrote this back on September 30 of last year in my English notebook...and I'm just getting around to typing it up and posting it. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes, but I'm tired as heck right now. **

* * *

I smiled absentmindedly at my friends as we sat in a secluded area of the crowed nightclub. I was trying my best to listen to what they all were raving on about, honestly, I was, but it was hard. Even at the age of 21, I was ready to grow up, get married, and start a family, while they well...weren't.

Mainly, it was my best friend Ashley. She was such an outgoing, loud and carefree person; she did whatever she wanted to, whenever she wanted to. But I knew deep down that it was a cover, whether she wanted to believe so or not. She might've been the way she was, but she was still my best friend and I could tell by the look at her face as she stared at me that she knew something was on my mind.

I heard her whisper my name from beside me over the loud, thumping music against my eardrums and I knew she knew I had heard her but I didn't wanna talk. However, Ashley was also a determined soul and would continue to pester until I caved and that moment came a bit sooner than I had hoped.

"Miles," she whispered even louder in my ear, calling me by my nickname.

I blew out my lips, finally willing myself to look at her curious face. "Yeah?"

"Don't 'yeah' me, what's wrong?"

I glanced around at out surroundings. Though none of out friends were paying any attention to us, I didn't feel all that comfortable talking around them.

I felt Ashley jump a little as I took her hand, obviously she hadn't expected me to actually go along with our talk. I dragged her along with me out of our secluded booth, towards the bathrooms. Due to the amount of people in the nightclub, suddenly, my body came in contact with somebody, causing me to fall backwards, landing on my butt.

I groaned, "Ow!" Before rubbing my sore bottom. I immediately heard a soft, yet delicate, soothing and apologizing voice fill my ears as I felt soft hands grab a hold of my own.

"I am so sorry," said the apologizing voice. I accepted their hand and tried to keep steady as the person pulled me up. For the first time since our collision, I averted my gaze onto his, meeting the most gorgeous brown eyes ever.

I almost felt speechless as I shook my head profusely. "No no, it's fine, it's completely fine." I was beginning to get lost in his eyes before I realized I hadn't let go of his hand. I quickly—although I didn't want to—let go of his hand, my face turning a light shade of pink. It was then I was thankful it was as dark as it was in the club.

"I'm Nick," the guy said finally, I guess realized he hadn't introduced himself.

I smiled at the sound his voice. "I'm Miley." He smiled also. _Oh my gosh, _I thought to myself, smiling even bigger. _He is so gorgeous! _We shook hands a little longer than a normal handshake would be but it wasn't like either of us attempted to let go.

It was then I heard a cough coming from behind me. I followed Nick's gaze as his eyes locked on who was behind me. I turned my head and there stood a smirking Ashley.

"Who's this?"

The tone of her voice was blatantly obvious to myself, but thankfully it wasn't to my new friend who was undeniably attractive. I knew she knew I was already crushing but I didn't want Nick to know that. Not just yet at least.

I sighed. "Ashley, this is Nick and Nick, this is Ashley."

I sent her a look, glaring slightly as her stupid smirk grew even wider. Intently, I watched as they briefly shook hands. I steadied myself I was roughly pushed by some random stranger trying to get by.

"Well..." Ashley's dark eyes scoped the dark, hot room; obviously someone had caught her attention. "It was nice meeting you Nick." She turned to me. "I'll see you later at the house. Have fun!" she emphasized with a wink, meaning a lot more behind her words than were needed. I rolled my eyes at her non-existing maturity and turned to face Nick after she strutted off In pursuit of a hot male.

"So...do you wanna dance?" questioned Nick after a moment of us staring at each other in silence. He had a hopeful glint in his eyes that made it nearly impossible for to even _think _about saying no. We had just met each other—we barely knew each other—but I felt so attached to him already. I just wanted to be close to him so I wasn't gonna lose my chance.

I made sure not to let myself look too eager as I nodded my head. "Sure." As cheesy as it sounds, I felt sparks the moment our hands came in contact. Saying I was smiling like an idiot as he led me towards the dance floor would be an understatement. I thought my cheeks were gonna fall off.

For the next couple of hours, I hips swayed to the beat of the music. I couldn't lie and say that it hadn't been awkward in the beginning but now that awkwardness was long gone and I wanted was to feel his toned body pressed against mine as we danced. The few drinks that I had consumed were already getting to my head. I shivered suddenly, feeling Nick's hands drift from my waist to my thighs. My back was facing his front while we danced in close proximity.

I couldn't remember if Nick had drunk anything during our night together, but if he had, he was definitely holding himself up well. I was thankful he was respecting my space because there was only so far I would go. I was tired of guys trying to take advantage of myself.

However, I could tell Nick wasn't gonna be one of those guys and that made me smile.

Eventually, my energy was drained completely. I was too tired to carry on dancing. Nick stopped dancing when, I assumed, he noticed I wasn't as into as I was before.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear. I breathed out deeply, trying to catch my breath. But it wasn't only because of the dancing that I was trying to catch me breath.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I reassured him to ease his adorable concern as I turned to face him.

"I can take you home if you want," he offered, staring down at me. I merely nodded. We locked fingers as he led the way out of the club.

My smokey eyelids fell closed as the cool of the night came in contact with my flushed face. Of course I wouldn't keep them closed long considering I was outside and walking to what I assumed would be Nick's car.

Like a gentlemen, he opened my door for me, and helped me get into the large silver, gray Chevy truck. He shut my door once I was securely in my seat, buckled and all. I looked to my left as the driver door opened and closed. Nick glanced over at me and flashed me a little smile, making me blush in return. I could refrain myself from asking:

"What?" My voice came out a little shier than I would have liked it to be but Nick should his head and laughed a little.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful."

My bottom lip started hurting. I was biting it, trying so hard to stop myself from smiling. I was already blushing like a fool, I didn't need to add a bunch of smiling.

After sitting in the parking lot, witnessing people walk by, I realized we hadn't gone anywhere.

"W-why aren't we moving?"

"Because I have no clue where to go."

"Oh." I laughed to cover up my slight embarrassment then proceeded to tell him my address. I didn't know why but when I was talking, he laughed. Was I tired and tipsy enough to be made fun of by the guy I liked? I asked myself, but decided I was wasn't and he just thought I was somehow funny...we'll go with that.

Our ride to my house didn't require much talking; the silence around us was incredibly comfortable, and I loved it. Even though I was really tired and all I wanted to do was drift off into a deep sleep, I couldn't keep on focus on anywhere but Nick.

I felt nervousness the closer we got to my house. I didn't know how Nick would react when he saw where I was living. There had already been so many guys that took advantage of my current living arrangement and disregarded me completely. Then there had been guys that were incredibly sweet but didn't wanna – or more like couldn't- handle what came with being with me.

But whatever, those guys ain't mean nothing; however, Nick did. We had literally only know each other for a few hours and during those few hours, we had only made small chitchat. But that didn't matter. I knew Nick would be different. I felt something for him that I didn't wanna let go. From what I could tell, Nick was a sweet guy. Hope he really was and hopefully he felt something towards me also, anything!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the vehicle came to an abrupt halt, the seat belt tightening against my chest as I felt forward.

"I'm so sorry," Nick came apologizing frantically for the second time that night.

I sat back in my seat, dismissing his sorry as I told him it was okay. Now I was sorry worried. We were approaching the house and I had no idea what was running through that pretty little head of his.

"So..."

The curly head guy glanced around the place, taking in the scenery. "So, uh, this is where you live? The Bad Girls Mansion?" his facial expression was emotionless and the tone in his voice, I couldn't decipher.

The edges of my mouth fell downwards. Since I didn't know what he was thinking, I was thinking the worst. But it was true, I was a "Bad Girl" but I didn't wanna be one. Like I mentioned before, I wanted a real relationship.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna see me again?"

Nick gave a sharp shake of his head, making his luscious brown curls shake ever so cutely. "No no, not at all!" He seemed shocked at the fact that I'd even thought that.

But however, we both smiled at his words. "Are you saying you wanna see me again?" I shyly questioned. I batted my long fake eyelashes with my hands folded neatly on my lap, trying to look cute. At this point, i was no longer tired and my heart was racing a million miles per hour with anticipation.

Nick smirked lightly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. So...do you wanna hang out again?" His smirk fell as it was replaced with a hopeful grin. That face melted my heart; I couldn't say no to a face like that, and I wasn't planning no it anyway.

"Yes," I giggled. "Of course I wanna hang out again. How about you just call me and we can set up arrangements and what not?"

Nick nodded at the suggestion. "That's cool." The two of us proceeded to exchange numbers and soon it was time to part ways. Of course, there was no way we were getting out of leaving each other but Nick figured he could at least walk me to the front door.

We stood there motionless facing each other in front of the large door leading into the expensive mansion. I could oh-so-clearly hear the loud yelling coming from inside. It was embarrassing to say at the least. Hopefully Nick didn't mind.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" I spoke nervously for the first time in minutes. I didn't wanna invite him in because for one, I was that type of girl and for two, I didn't want my "friends" saying a single word to him. We locked eyes and my breath instantly got caught In my throat. His gorgeous brown eyes shone in the distant moonlight. They were shining as if sparkles were glowing in them.

I didn't know what it was but it felt like magnets were pulling us closer by the second. Before I could even blink, out lips met. The sensation was indescribable and the butterflies and sparks I felt were overwhelming. Our lips moved in perfect sync and soon (too soon for my liking) it was over. Suddenly, Nick's cool demeanor vanished and was substituted by a nervous one as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later, Miley...?"

I was too high off of our previous actions to say anything coherent so I opted to nod instead. Nick smiled a little and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before departing.

Assuming coast was all clear, I began jumping up and down like a complete maniac before I heard a small giggle coming from behind me. _Nice way to ruin my happy mood, _I thought spitefully, rolling my stormy blue eyes. I spun around on my black Gucci heels that matched that strapless back dress and came face to face with Ashley, who was once again smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask." She shook her head before leaving me outside to celebrate some more.

Although it had been a week since we'd last spoken, I wasn't giving up. I still had hopes that Nick would call me. I could have easily called him but I didn't wanna seem too forward. I had been in the past and that did nothing but drive the guy away. And that was the last thing I wanted to happen with Nick, or had it already?

I sighed deeply and tried my bast to sink my pajama clad body deeper into the covers on my bed. I really didn't wanna give up hope but I was slowly starting to, whether it was intentionally or not.

The mansion was completely empty; it was only 7 in the evening but the girls had decided to go out for a night on the town and obviously I hadn't been up for it. Going to the club would remind me too much of Nick no matter how obsessive that sounded. I hadn't been able to get him out of my head for an entire week. He needed to call!

Suddenly, a loud dinging noise rung through the house. I sat up quickly, wondering who could possibly be ringing the doorbell. I gently threw my cell on my bed behind me before exiting the room I happened to be sharing with Ashley. I got to the front door finally as the knocking continued. By the blurriness of the glass in the center of the doors, I was unable to make out the figure behind it. I grasped the metal handle and slowly tugged it open.

It was Nick! Nick was standing behind the door of my house!

I was suddenly struck with a wave of shock and happiness but quickly disguised those emotions with a look of anger; something I should've felt towards him.

"What're doing here?"

"Look, Miley, I'm sorry!" a guilty looking Nick apologize, his hands folded in a pleading manner. I stood securely behind the door, as if it was gonna protect me from giving in; something I wanted to do so badly. But I needed to stand my ground; I couldn't show how gullible I was.

"Let me explain!" _Explain what? _I mused with venom. _Why you haven't called me in a week and left me feeling stupid? Oh, _I laughed silently on the inside, _enlighten me. _

"Why should I?"

This whole situation seemed like such a big deal, and it was, to me! But why was it? We hung out once and that was we had met. I guessed it was because I really liked Nick. I felt an undeniable attraction to him the moment out eyes locked. Maybe, just maybe...my feelings went deeper than I'd ever let myself admit. Especially in such a short amount of time.

Nick's pleading voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Because I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wait a week to finally contact you," he said. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand, causing my stomach to erupt in butterflies.

"What're-"

He cut me off, "Miley." He stared me in the eyes with such passion, I was nearly blown away. "I like you, I really do." I could hear the honesty leaking in his voice. I knew he meant what he was saying. That made me smile and my slight anger at him vanished. He liked me back! I wasn't even sure what to say back to him.

With every passing second that I didn't respond, Nick's face fell. .

:Oh, you don't like me back, do you?"

"No, Nick, I do!" Just as Nick was about to walk away, he turned around with a crooked grin, something I knew I'd grow to love.

"You do?" he asked with caution, probably still hesitant from my previous silence.

The edges of my lips turned upwards into a smile. "Yes." Nick had never let go of my hands as he pulled me into him, my body flush against his as connected gazes.

"So...would you like to go on a date with me, tonight?" I was caught off guard with his sudden question. Was he serious? This was exactly what I had hoped for. I didn't care that it had been a week. I didn't care that we didn't know a whole lot about each other. But what I did care about was us. I knew deep down already that this was gonna work out. I was gonna make sure of it, because bad girls need love too (though I was sure I wasn't really one to begin with) and I think I had just found it.

* * *

**Right now, I'm literally forcing myself to stay awake. It's one in the morning and I want nothing more than to go to sleep. I really hope who ever reads this enjoyed this one shot even if it is a little weird...REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I'm like a couple of days away from finishing the next chapter of Realizing the Love One Night Could Bring, so for anyone who reads it (and if you don't, check it out!), be on the lookout :) xD**


End file.
